A Call from the heart
by obsessivetwihard
Summary: leah's broken hearted and thinks she doesnt deserve love. can embry change that?
1. Chapter 1

characters belong to s. meyers i just play with them

LPOV

i thought my heart would be broken forever. that was until a year ago. when i left sam's pack i thought the hurt would go away but it just got stronger. i didnt realize why until i saw him. i always thought he was a stupid teenage boy then last year when i saw him he was different. hes usually short hair was slightly longer. he's muscles had filled out. he was hot. that's when it happened. i felt everything shift. nothing else matter but him. i thought for the longest time that i was the last link. sure my brother seth could pass on our gene but i was to be forever alone. first sam and now embry. two men i can never have.

**AN if you want to continue let me know. if not i understand.**


	2. Chapter 2

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST HAVE FUN WITH THEM

Embry never looked at me. My bitchy attitude didn't help but that was my only defense mechinism to keep from getting hurt. When Embry join Jake's pack it became harderto hide my feelings. Most of the time I patrolled with Quil cause he understood what I was going through. Claire, Quil's imprint was four and understood about not being able to tell your imprint your true feelings. It got weirder when Embry decided he wanted to know who his dad was. That week waiting for the results was tough for me so I know it was worse for the guys. They were all on edge wondering who's father had been unfaithful. Sam ended up being the lucky big brother. Sam took it rather hard and ran off for a few days leaving me to care for a pregnant Emily. It was torture. I was so jealous. I wanted that life. I wanted to be married with the option to have a baby. Every one kept telling me "you can adopt" thinking it would make me feel better. It never did. No man would ever want a baren wolf for a wife. I did apply for adoption even though I wanted a baby of my own. They said it could take years to find a baby for me so I remained alone.

**AN: TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANOTHER POV OF ANY ONE ELSE OR ANY IDEAS OR GUESS YOU MIGHT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.

**AN SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. I WAS TRYING TO THINK OF HOW TO MAKE IT LONGER SINCE SOME OF YOU HAVE COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE LENGTH.**

EPOV

Her cooper skin was just glistening in the sun today. Both packs decided to have a picnic at the beach with our families. Leah decided she would just lay on the beach in a bikini top and cut offs and not really enjoy the fun. i was just enjoying the view. I dont think Leah knew just how incredible she really was. I would tell her but she always acts like I dont exsist or just bitchy towards me. I could never tell her how so in love with her I was. No one knew how I felt about her and it was becoming harder to hide everyday. It feel like I had imprinted on her but shouldn't she at least like me if I had. A wave came up and over her legs.

"I think its time for you to move."

"why do you care? I need a drink."

She walked over and got a lite beer. By the end of the night it turned into many drinks. She was beyond drunk. I couldnt help offering her a ride home.

"Leah, its getting late. Why don't i drive you home."

"My car is here."

"I'll drive it and walk home. I can get my bike tomorrow."

"ok."

She handed me her keys and I helped her into the car. I get in the drive seat and start the car. As I'm driving Leah starts running her hand up my thigh. I don't want to tell her to stop but I can't take advantage of her like that. I want her so much but not like this. Not with her too drunk to remember. I take her hand off my leg and just hold it hoping she won't feel how bad i'm shaking.

"You don't want me?"

"I never said that. You're drunk Leah. I don't want you to do anything stupid that you'll regret."

"I'm not that drunk. I just needed an excuse to get you in my car."

"You could've just asked."

"I wanted to apologize. I know I've been a bitch to you. I have a lot going on in my head and I'm sorry I've treated you so bad."

"I figured it was cause you didn't like me."

"I like you. I might actually love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I've had major writer's block but I'm starting to get some ideas and write again so I hope you willall be paitent with me and give me a chance to get these stories done then ill start on some new exciting story that I know you'll love. Sorry again. I promise to post something by september and get a post routine down. Thank. teamalice84


End file.
